


Wired

by castles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles/pseuds/castles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief moment, he wondered if the both of them could bring down the whole state of California by having mind blowing sex, but he was smart enough to keep that thought to himself. Nico seemed to be mentally working his way to a nicechatttylbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

As far as he could remember, every casual interaction he'd ever had with Nico had been initiated by Jason himself, so that morning, when Nico popped seemingly out of nowhere in the empty Mess Hall and took a seat beside him, Jason was a little startled.

"Whoa, heey-"

"Do you want me to take you to see Thalia?," Nico interrupted, but gently. "I know where the Hunters are."

Of course Nico did, Jason thought.

And of course Nico knew it was the anniversary of Jason and Thalia's mom's death.

*

They became almost inexplicably more intimate after that day. In a TOTALLY PLATONIC WAY, it must be stressed. Reyna even joked that Jason got tired of trying to show Nico he was the world's most dedicated straight ally and settled for being just a friend. There was truth to that because yeah, Jason had spent a lot of effort trying to maintain a relationship with Nico, to gain his trust, to include him in everything he could think of, whenever possible. And now keeping that bond was... easy. Not as easy as it was for Reyna, but easy in ways Jason wasn't used to.

Being freakishly observant and a child of death itself, Nico seemed to have been gifted the power to see through layers and layers of public persona, all the way into a person's core. It should be a bit scary, but it wasn't, not for Jason. It was kind of comforting. Nico had spent some effort, too, he was just more stealthy about it (big surprise).

Nico _knew_ him, maybe better than Jason knew himself.

*

Anyway, friendship! It is magic, indeed. Jason was blessed with lots of awesome, butt-kicking, totally platonic friends. One of which just happened to be Nico.

That was until The Event. The Event happened at a nondescript mountain patch on the outskirts of Camp Jupiter. It lasted around twelve minutes, eight of which spent on kissing and heavy petting, about one and a half of which spent on frantic mutual masturbation, and the rest was lost in a fuzzy, sweaty daze. The Event resulted in highly unusual, even for San Francisco standards, seismic and climate activities that were observed all the way down in San Jose.

*

Nico vanished from both camps for a while and even though that was not at all unusual for him, soon gossip spread that Jason and Nico had engaged in "an epic showdown". Hence the weird mini-earthquake. Hence the weird lightning on what had been an otherwise cloudless, sunny afternoon.

When Reyna pulled Jason aside for interrogation disguised as friendly chat, he was ready for it.

"So. I can't reach Nico. Hazel can't reach him, either. How much of the gossip should I believe?"

The prospect of discussing The Event with anyone had been driving Jason mad with dread, but he knew it was coming and had had a couple of days to prepare the best of the dispassionate expressions in his arsenal. (It failed him quickly.)

"About half of it. The weirdness - that was us. I _think_. But there was no epic showdown, ok?!" Just saying _epic showdown_ was enough to make Jason blush.

Reyna misinterpreted the blushing and started shooting daggers at him. "Did you hurt him in some way?"

"No! Gods, no! Come on, Reyna, you know me better than this! You know _him_ better than this!"

Then, like an answer to a prayer, with award-worthy timing, Nico did his (usually creepy, but now super welcome) materializing from pure shadow thing right next to them. Pluto ambassador to the rescue.

"Reyna," Nico said sheepishly, "Could I talk to you for a moment, please? I owe you an explanation."

Jason was full of gratitude, don't get him wrong, but he couldn't help thinking, _Her? You owe HER an explanation?!_

*

He needn't worry, explanations were coming his way later that night, too, even if they weren't quite the ones Jason really wanted.

"I know what happened."

"I sort of do, too. I was there."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Listen, my father and yours - they don't have a good history. There's a lot of bad blood, as you know."

"My dad's a dick."

"Yeah, mine isn't Mr. Congeniality either, but that's only a tangent to the point."

"Which is...?"

"You finished first-"

"Excuse me?"

" _ **You finished first**_ ," Nico went on, blushing, determinedly looking at Jason's left shoulder as if Jason had eyes there, "and then you did this crackling electric thing. I could feel it on you, like _all of it was you_ , and then it went through _me_. It didn't hurt, itwasactuallykindanice, but a part of me registered it as an attack. An attack by lightening. It triggered my powers to go over the top and that somehow made you reflexively show off yours. On a bigger scale."

"Oh. The lightening. I don't remember summoning them," Jason said stupidly.

"Like I said, reflex. It wasn't intentional, we're just... wired that way." They stood in awkward silence the way only emotionally stunted teenage boys who have engaged in mutual masturbation can for a while. It was very clear to Jason they wouldn't be talking "feelings", not now, maybe not ever. For a brief moment, he wondered if the both of them could bring down the whole state of California by having mind blowing sex, but he was smart enough to keep that thought to himself. Nico seemed to be mentally working his way to a nicechatttyl _bye_.

"What did you tell Reyna?"

"That there was an epic showdown, but a harmless, friendly one," he grinned. "That I went off the grid because I was running errands for my dad. That we were both very sorry for all the mess we caused." Then he shrugged and started walking away, waving a hand. "I swore to her it'd never happen again, no worries."

Jason raised his voice a bit, before Nico could go too far from hearing distance. "Hey, I'm not sorry for all the mess!"

_By the way, no one your age should be that good a kisser_.


End file.
